


Your Body Is My Wonderland

by JohnnyBoy91



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex, Smutty, Sub!Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyBoy91/pseuds/JohnnyBoy91
Summary: Tyler is such a special person…he’s so soft and angelic looking…so fragile and pure. And yet at the same time he’s the pure embodiment of sin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Josh praising Tyler's body...because Tyler is beautiful and he needs to be praised. It's pretty hot..and sweet.

“You are so beautiful, baby”. 

Tyler is lying down, head against plush pillows, body slowly sliding down the silky sheets, the smell of something sweet in the air. His eyes are closed, mouth slightly parted, his head is floating , senses overwhelmed with the touches, caresses and kisses that are being planted all over his body.  
He’s wearing nothing but his floral kimono. It makes him feel pretty, kinda kinky…he loves the feeling of the soft material against his hot skin…he loves the look in Josh’s eyes as they travel up and down his body, not being able to look away. Tyler knows he’s beautiful, he feels sexy but he loves when Josh tells him that, he absolutely loses it when he hears the praise that comes out of his mouth..he loves being told that he’s the most beautiful boy in the world. Not in a narcissistic way, just in a way that makes him feel safe and sound…and wanted. 

“I’m gonna make you feel so good..you deserve that, baby boy”.

Josh starts at the very top, kissing his messy brown hair, running his fingers through it and tugging on it lightly. He continues by kissing his forehead, that’s slightly shiny with sweat, kissing his eyebrows, his eyelids. “My beautiful boy…so soft..so perfect”. Tyler moans quietly, still kind of shy, not ready to fully vocalize how fucking amazingly all of this feels. Josh kisses his flushed ears, bites his earlobes and that little spot just underneath, the spot he knows gets Tyler to fall apart. He’s right, since Tyler is moaning a bit louder, hips wiggling nervously, fingers trailing all over his chest and stomach. 

“Mm, Tyler…I just can’t get enough of your skin..it’s so perfect..so soft…and smells so good”. 

He also can’t get enough of his red, plump limps…the way they get swollen after they kiss hard..the way they look when he’s moaning and panting…how innocent, yet dirty they look when they’re wrapped around his cock. Tyler is such a special person…he’s so soft and angelic looking…so fragile and pure. And yet at the same time he’s the pure embodiment of sin…the way he looks when he’s down on his knees, the pure lust in his eyes, his mouth open, inviting…ready to take Josh as deep as it can get. He never understood that juxtaposition about Tyler, but he loved it. There was nobody else like him, nobody else who could make him feel like he should just hold him and protect him from the world and at the same time fuck him hard and destroy all his innocence. 

“I love your lips, baby. They are so hot…I can’t stop kissing them”. 

His neck was the most sensitive part of him, he knew that. That’s why Josh made sure to give it special attention. He kissed it softly at first, just brushing his lips against the sensitive skin and he felt Tyler shivering, breathing hard against his own chest. He bit hard against his skin, sucking the soft flesh, making sure to mark him up and leave a bruise that’s gonna look so hot against Tyler’s dark skin. He knew Tyler loved seeing bruises on himself in the morning. 

“Mm, baby..I’m gonna mark you up..you like that, don’t you? Your beautiful skin marked with all these bruises…let them wonder who did that to you”.

“Y-yes..I love that…I want you to leave bruises all over my body”

“I will…I couldn’t resist your beautiful body even If I wanted to”.

Josh trailed kisses further down his chest…stopping at his hard nipples. He pinched one of them, producing a loud yelp from Tyler, making him run his fingers through his messed up, sweaty hair. He was slowly starting to fall apart, and Josh hasn’t even gotten to the good part. He knew Tyler was really sensitive and very responsive and he enjoy watching him fall apart under his touch and kisses. He took his nipple in his mouth, sucking on it, running his mouth in circles….it was so hot, just realizing what he was doing at the moment…his own pants became too tight, he wanted out of them..but he knew this was about Tyler, not him. He wanted to take it slowly, to explore every inch of Tyler’s body…to praise him as much as he could. 

“Can you touch your nipples for me, baby. Common, pinch them..play with them a little”.

Tyler took both of his nipples and started playing with them, tugging and pinching them until they became hard and red. He clearly enjoyed it, having his eyes closed and producing the most amazing moans and pants that were like music to J ears.  
Josh continued down Tyler’s smooth chest…planting kisses all over his skin..stopping at his belly button and dipping his tongue inside. He was getting dangerously close to Tyler’s painfully hard cock that was straining against his stomach. He kissed and licked around it, not wanting to touch it..He completely ignored it as he went further down and kissed Tyler’s soft, sensitive tights…spreading his legs further to get to the inner side of his thighs, where he knew he was the most sensitive. Tyler was so soft and warm…his golden, smooth skin felt so good under his lips. 

“Mmm, baby..why are you so beautiful? I just can’t get enough of you…look at you? Spread out underneath me…willing to let me do whatever I want to you. Your messed up hair all stuck to your face..your flushed cheeks...the way you’re looking at me underneath those long lashes. Fuck, Ty. I can’t take it. Touch yourself, baby…explore your beautiful body with your hands. I give you permission”.

Tyler started touching himself all over his chest, his tummy…slow, sensual movements of his hands that gave him shivers. He reached down to touch his cock, but Josh stopped by grabbing his wrist.

“No, baby…I wanna see if you can come like this. Without touching. I bet you can..you’ve always been so sensitive”. 

Josh brought his mouth closer to Tyler’s cock. It was red and swollen, leaking all over his tummy…and Josh couldn’t get enough of it. It was beautiful really…not that he ever thought that he would call anybody’s cock beautiful, but Tyler’s was…just like the rest of him. He reached and cupped his balls, squeezing them gently and Tyler let out a frustrated, loud moan. Josh then dipped his head lower and licked at them, giving them a few small licks before putting them in his mouth and sucking on them. Tyler never had this done to him before and it felt so amazing, it made his cock twitch. That didn’t go unnoticed by Josh and he smiled. 

“You like this, baby? You like your balls sucked? You taste so good…you have no idea”.

Josh reached one of his hands up and tugged harshly on Tyler’s left nipple…playing with it and squeezing it. Tyler ‘s own hand played with his other nipple, while his other one was in his mouth, licking on his middle finger, trying to stifle loud moans that were out of this world. Everything was so overwhelming and it felt good and Tyler felt like he’s going to burst. The feeling of Josh’s mouth on his balls, sucking and biting…his own hand and Josh’s hand playing with his hard, sensitive nipples and his own fingers in his mouth…all of it was too much and he felt burning sensation in his lower stomach and before he knew it, he was coming hard, cum shooting against his stomach and chest, his thighs trembling, his teeth biting against his finger…his vision going blank. He never felt this good, he honestly thought he’s gonna fall apart from the pleasure.  
Josh finally crawled up from in between his legs and cupped his sweaty, flushed face.

“You did so good, baby. You were so amazing…you have no idea how good you looked”.  
Josh kissed him ever so softly. Tyler could taste himself, but he didn’t care…he was still so overwhelmed, still breathing heavily, coming down from his high. 

“Shh, it’s okay…let me clean you up. I’ll take care of you, don’t worry baby”. 

Josh kissed his forehead, ran his fingers through his messy hair and then got up to bring something to clean Tyler off with. Tyler slowly started to come back to reality, started to breath normally…still a bit dizzy, but so happy and warm…it was nice to have somebody who could make him feel wanted and appreciated. He honestly felt like the luckiest boy in the world.


End file.
